


Power to the People

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: A shuttle accident and Chakotay is stuck on Earth…1962-63? Where he'll meet someone special and is faced with having to leave them behind.





	Power to the People

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written over 15 years ago, but I'm finally getting around to posting my older works. It is somewhat historically accurate, but much is fictional events.

It had been three months since the shuttle accident that sent him spiraling out of control into that wormhole. He had done his best to maintain the tiny ship but during the transition the shuttle took damage and he was forced to land. How ironic that the only place to land was Earth, but not his earth. He found a place to hide the shuttle from the pathetic surveillance systems of this time period. Then the last thing he did before losing all power was to use the computer and download all historic information to a tricorder, replicated a change of clothes and lot’s of currency and some gold and gems, so he had plenty of easy to carry funding. Once he used all the remaining power to make him as comfortable as he could be while he waited to be found, he then gathered all that he could, while knowing what he had to leave behind. He stepped from the shuttle; a useless piece of machinery and with a phaser sealed it in the cavern. Then he made his way to the woods to await his retrieval from this forsaken time period…that was three months ago. 

Tired, lonely, and in need of other human companionship, even if it did mean a very low profile he was now trekking his way out of the woods. The name on the city sign said Denver Colorado. He moved down with his bag on his back, wearing his now thinned out clothes of three months constant usage, and made his way to the city before him. He wasn’t bothered by all the looks he got, and gave a few looks of his own. It was the 60’s, a more precise time he didn’t have, but the flow of hippies, flower children, and conservative middle class, Korean conflict supporters were mind boggling. He really didn’t think that anyone would take great notice of one older Native American moving anonymously through the streets. The growl in his stomach made the decision for him; he found what he presumed to be a normal café and walked in. There was a mix of patrons, and he was glad, as he walked in and took a seat at the counter. He took up the menu and looked for what ever came close to vegetarian, and was surprised to find an entire menu dedicated to it. 

“What will it be, dream boat?” the waitress asked, her flirt obvious, as she pulled back her long blond hair revealing a very young face.

“Coffee and your vegetarian plate special,” he said politely. He watched as she moved off to deliver his order to the guy in the back and then brought him his coffee. 

He sat there sipping it when a loud burst of laughter prompted his attention. There were a group of six older teens, by their buzz cut hairstyle and military emblems, they were not supporters of the peace movement, and worse they were harassing the young waitress. She was doing her best to remain calm an incharge, but the boys had just moved to box her in a corner. Low profile or not, he wasn’t about to stand for this kind of disrespect. He placed down his coffee and moved quietly behind the group of boys who were too busy taunting the poor girl to notice him. “Are these, boys bothering you?” he asked the girl

“Stay out of this…Chief!” One of the older boys had turned and recognized that he was looking at a Native American, and glared. “She’s having fun, just like we are.”

“No I’m not, and let me pass, I have a job to do,” she said as strongly as she could muster, but the fear was in her voice none the less. 

He had looked and besides the young man in the back, who was choosing not to notice, there were only two other young ladies, dressed in hippie fashion. They were paying close attention to the situation, but they didn’t feel capable of handling it, so watched helplessly. So, that meant he had to deal with this. “The lady wishes to be left alone. I’m sure you would rather spend your time with a willing participant, then a frightened waitress,” he replied.

“Look, Chief,” the older boy smirked as he moved toward the big Indian feeling secure in his gang around him.

“The name is not chief, it’s Chakotay,” he snapped back. “And your disrespectful behavior is not acceptable. It would show great wisdom on your behalf if you left her alone and dismissed yourself from the premises,” he snapped again, sounding very much like the Starfleet Officer he was. 

But these undisciplined kids didn’t see that, or react to it. “Ooh, big words for a dumb red skin,” the older boy retorted. 

Chakotay raised an eyebrow at the lame come back. He saw the other boys moving to take positions, this was not going to go peaceful after all, fortunately, he was skilled in hand to hand combat, and the narrow passage between the booths didn’t allow the others to surround him. It would be challenging, but not unmanageable. 

The older boy attempted to snatch Chakotay’s collar but found his wrist in a strong grip inches away from his destination “Let me go, you filthy Indian!” the boy shouted trying to free his wrist. 

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed, “This ‘is’ your last warning,” he said on a low deep tone that anyone with half a brain would have recognized as a sign of serious danger forth coming, but it only proved to serve that there wasn’t half a brain between the six of them. Before he knew it, he was flipping the leader over his shoulder, as he whirled to grab another and fling him over several booths. 

Seeing the second guy land near the two young women, “Sorry,” he said, but that was enough for a third to take advantage of the matter and land a few blows in. Chakotay rolled with the blows, then grabbed the third man and flipped him purposely on top of the leader who was trying to get up. Then he braced himself for the double tackle he saw coming. He let his body slide back, as if he was a tackling bag, but he didn’t fall over. He reached up and around and grabbed hold of their heads and then collided them together, knocking them senseless. Only the last of the six had an inch of sense for when those dark-menacing eyes looked in his direction he climbed over the booths to find the nearest exit.

“Watch out!” a woman cried.

Chakotay turned to see that the guy he had tossed to the tables had found a pipe and was about to try and smash his skull in. He raised his left arm to block the blow, while dealing a swift punch to the abdomen with his right. When the boy doubled over he clasped his hands together and brought them down on the boy’s back to knock him out. Then he stood there looking at the moaning boys on the ground, and then he heard it…sirens. //Shit! //

“I’m sorry, he must have called the cops,” the young woman said indicating the guy in the back. “And being that is Chief Carlson’s son,” she gestured to the older boy, “I….” She only looked at Chakotay with a mix of gratitude and sympathy.

“Hey, we won’t let the fuzz get you!” one of the two young women piped in. 

“Yeah, we can hide you no problem, just come with us!” The other said, moving from her seat to grab Chakotay’s bag as the other moved to scoop up the big man in her frail arms. 

“It’s cool,” she smiled. “But we better hurry,’ she urged. 

“Go,” the waitress pleaded. 

Chakotay found himself being lead around the block and moved through a back doorway through some dens of people sitting in a smoky room, fluorescent lights and staring at strange patterns. Then he was moved out another door to the outside once again and being led down a main street that was filled with people of all colors, and he didn’t mean races; women were pink, boys’ blue, some green and yellow. Others just had symbols on their faces, or flowers, even some of the men. He noticed long hair, beads, earrings, make-up, provocative clothing, and this was the males…the women were equal or less in their dress the closer they got to a public park crawling with young people. 

“Hey, how bad is your arm?” the woman with his bag asked, as she thumbed some of her short dishwater blond hair behind her left ear, revealing a small ring of flowers running down her pale neck. 

He looked down and suddenly noticed that he had been cradling it, “I guess that pipe hurt more than I thought,” he smiled.

“You were wonderful,” the one still holding his right arm, chimed. “Though I believe in love not war, that was some thrashing,” she chuckled. “By the way, I’m Rainbow, and this is Joy,” she said indicating the blond before him. 

Chakotay looked grateful at the young woman whose hair was streaked with every color imaginable, and thought Rainbow was fitting. “Chakotay,” he replied, his smile easing as he saw that he really could get lost in this huge crowd of people. 

“You should let Gem take a look at that?” Joy stated with concern

“Oh, she a doctor?” he asked

They both started giggling, “No, Gem is a he, and just as good as one,” Joy returned

“Better, if you ask me,” Rainbow added. “We just met him a couple of weeks ago, helping those of us he could, since the ‘man’ crunches us with the demand of money if we are in the need,” she smiled.

Chakotay looked at Rainbow then Joy who could see he needed a translation. “The hospitals won’t treat us unless we pay up front. Gem has offered his services, though he’s not licensed, he’s very good, especially with what little he has to work with.”

“Yeah, there are about three different groups trying to convince him to travel with them, since we have to stay on the move, but I think you understand that,” Rainbow interjected, toning down her slang. 

“You’re all wanderers?” he asked.

The girls giggled again. “We go where the wind take us,” Joy smiled, and then grinned seeing that the older man understood her. “So, where was the wind taking you?”

“No where in particular,” he replied. Then he looked up to see a large make shift tent marked first aid. 

“Well, here you go,” Rainbow said. “Hey, feel free to stick around as long as you like, and if you want, we’ve got a spot tagged by the fountain over there, the rainbow huge bus” she gestured to the large water fountain, where some of the people were taking a bath in, fully unclothed in front of everyone, and a bus painted like the woman’s hair was parked there. 

“Oh, just to warn you,” Joy smiled. “Gem is totally down on Mary-sunshine’s so if you are in for that you have to see Mama Joy, no relation,” she teased. 

“Gem is totally hip and cool, he just holds true to the mother too much,” Rainbow added. “But that’s because he say’s he can’t get the good stuff that a hospital would have.”

Chakotay just grinned, not really knowing what these young woman were saying, “Thanks I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he watched them move off. Then he entered the tent. It was early, about an hour before noon, so he could see very well in the large white tent. There were a couple of chairs to sit on, a large screen to give some privacy to where a small treatment area was located. He saw an older man, late forties, dressed like any of the others, with a stringy long beard from not being kept in a while, standing with his arms around his chest, a look of apprehension on his face. He was talking to a tall, young, handsome man, dark olive skin, and dark eyes and hair. He too was dressed in jeans, and a tie-dyed shirt, like most around here; he was about as tall as Tom Paris Voyager's pilot, and he had a kerchief around his head like a sweatband. Chakotay couldn’t help staring, the young man was hot, //No, sweating, it is very warm today…. hell, you meant hot as is sexy and you know it,// his mind argued. 

He was started out of his thoughts by a woman’s voice; he looked to see another young woman, dressed in different colors but the same style asking him what was wrong. //For a group that prized individualism, they sure looked a lot a like,// he mused. “Ah, my arm. It took a pretty bad blow, and I was told I could get it looked at,” he said, for his arm was throbbing and starting to hurt. 

She smiled, “He’ll be with you as soon as he’s done with his current patient,” 

Chakotay sat back and continued to steal glances at the beautiful young man. He could see they were engaged in a heavy conversation, and the doctor, healer, whatever his title was not getting anywhere with the young man. In the end he was surprised to see the older man concede his point, whatever it had been. Then the two moved behind the screen and stepped out the other side of the tent. The woman came up to him and informed him to go ahead and have a seat on the table and Gem would be with him shortly. So he did. 

He sat there looking around and noticed that it was very well organized for a make shift aid station, and though there were no sign of standard medicines, he did see large amounts of herbs, only a tiny handful did he recognize from his mother having used them when he was a child. //Ah, he holds on to the mother… as in he uses natural herbs instead of other stuff…. Oh! That’s right, illicit drug use was very prominent at this time period. Well, I’m glad this man is wise enough to avoid such things// he was in deep thought when he heard the lilt accented voice.

“How can I help you?”

Chakotay was taken back, for it was not the older man he had surmised but the young man who approached him. “You’re the healer?” he found himself saying. 

The young man smiled warmly, “Well, I do my best. What seems to be the matter with your arm, you’re cradling it?”

Chakotay found himself returning the warm smile, “A pipe decided to make contact with it,” he quipped.

“Ah, and did this pipe seem to be attached to someone’s hand that was flinging it on you?” he asked as he moved right up to Chakotay. 

“Good guess,” he smiled. “So, you’re Gem?” //Wow, that smile truly is spectacular,// he found himself thinking.

The young man laughed, “Um, yeah, that’s what people call me,” he said shyly. “I don’t have any advance equipment, but if you let me, I have a good sense of touch and at least I can tell if it’s got any fractures or not, if you’ll trust me that is?” 

Chakotay looked into deep dark eyes and felt he could trust this young man with his life if it came down to it. "Sure, do what you can,” he said, trying to keep his voice flat. 

He watched as Gem used his skilled slender hands to ease up the shirt sleeve, Gem sucked in some air seeing the mass bruise on his arm. “This may hurt, but I’ll try to be as gentle as I can” he soothed, and then slowly, he laid his golden fingers on his arm. His touch was soft, like a feather without a tickling sensation. Chakotay watched Gem move his fingers up and down his forearm then closed his eyes as he added a bit more pressure, again slowly moving them up and down, as if he really could feel what lay under the skin. Chakotay’s brain did register some pain, but he was too fascinated by the golden healer before him. When Gem had closed his eyes, revealing long dark lush lashes, that kissed his soft golden huge cheeks, Chakotay felt his heart jump. Now he noticed a slight blush coming over those full cheeks, //Why?// 

Gem opened his eyes, and looked away, a small smile on his face, that only added to the blush on his cheeks, “Um, you should relax if you can,” he said.

//Did he know? Of course, he could feel your pulse shoot up, Damn!// “Well,” he asked trying to change the subject. 

“Well, you’re lucky. I would give an easy 98% that you don’t have any hairline fractures, but you did sustain massive skin damage as well as there is a lot of swelling in the muscle tissue. Another inch lower on the arm and the bone would have taken the full brunt and you would most likely have a broken arm.” He sighed. “You don’t strike me as the type that is into…um…head trips,”

“Head trips?” 

“Getting high?”

“Getting high? I don’t follow,” Chakotay stated a bit puzzled.

“Ah, head trips, getting high…um,” Gem looked perplexed. “Mind altering substances…ah…”

“Oh, no. I don’t do any of that. My people believe in spiritual journeys with such, but…I don’t use them,” he said warmly. 

“Well, that’s good, for I do heavily frown on them, even if they are popular at this time,” he smirked as he moved over to one of the small boxes he had laid out. “I can give you some herbs that will alleviate the swelling and ease some of the pain, though if it gets too bad, and you can get some aspirin, and some ice, that would be best. Also, I’m going to put your arm in a sling so it can rest for at least today. Are you going to be here a while?” he asked as he was mixing some herbs in a tea cup then pulling down a cloth sling and brought both over to the older man. 

Chakotay felt a sense of warmth run through his chest, for he was sure there was more to that question than mere medical concern. “I don’t have anywhere in particular to go, so yes, I probably will be. Are you?” he asked hoping to give the same feed back he had gotten. To see that smile, and those eyes light up, he was sure the message had gotten through. 

“I’ve only been here a short time, though I’ve been traveling, I too don’t have any particular place to be or go,” he beamed. “Here drink this, it tastes terrible, but it’ll do the job.”

Chakotay used his right hand to take the teacup and sipped on it, it tasted rather good, but he knew that was because his taste buds were tortured under Neelix’s cooking. “Not bad,” he chimed. Then he watched Gem skillfully place his left arm in a sling. 

“There you go,” he smiled warmly. 

“You’re very good, have you ever thought of being a real doctor?” He could immediately see that, that had been a poor choice of words, for he saw a look of sadness, and what looked like distant sorrow in response to the question. 

“Um…I…Just never got around to it,” he smiled lightly trying to dismiss his reaction, hoping the older man didn’t notice. “Hey, have you had lunch?” he asked changing his tone to a more upbeat. 

“I was attempting to when this happened,” he chuckled glad to see the sparkle in Gem’s eyes. 

“Well, as you can see I’m not busy, and neither of us has had lunch, care to join me?

“I’d be glad too, Gem.”

 

*****************************

Lunch had proven to be a wonderful idea. Gem showed himself to be a sincerely passionate, intelligent man, with a strong sense of compassion. Before Chakotay knew it he was hanging out at the aid station helping Gem with anything and everything the young man needed, and from time to time his intimidating presence was required for a few that were somewhat ‘tripping’ making unwanted passes at the young man. The constant and polite denials were a testimony that Gem was also a young man of good moral character too. Then dinner rolled around and the two never seemed to find an end of things to talk about. 

Gem seemed verse in many subjects, though he did show a strong passion for medicine, he could hold his own on topics ranging from literature, to the current civil rights issues that had been brewing for years now. Though the young man wasn’t adept in the Native American culture, he was very open to what Chakotay had to say on the matter and really seemed to understand. Then Gem asked if the older man had a place to stay, hearing no, but don’t worry about it, Gem offered his tent, for it was big enough and next to the aid station. Chakotay knew he should have said no, but heard the words thanks out of his mouth before he could finish his thought. 

Two weeks later he, Gem, Rainbow, and Joy were as thick as thieves, as the saying goes. He found the two young women to be funny, loving, strong, and intelligently charming, once he started to understand the slang. He also discovered that the two were lovers and that, it was only a semi-tolerated thing, but love power ruled their lives, they told him. This philosophy lingered in the back of his mind, for he felt more attracted to Gem every day he was with the young man, but he drew on all his discipline to keep it at bay. His wolf guide told him to open his eyes and heart to the experience around him, so he did his best. 

Another two weeks and most of the large population had moved on in every direction, but Gem, Joy and Rainbow stayed, stating they didn’t feel the need to leave. But the declining mass of outsiders left them vulnerable to the locals. By the end of the third week, Gem’s aid station became very busy, for the local police were harassing the free spirits, threatening them that if they valued their lives they would leave. One of the fieriest of the youth was a young man named Jacob, many called him the prophet, and Gem and he had become good friends. This young man could give Chakotay a stubborn lesson, for when he decided to dig his heals in, he wasn’t budging. So when the locals gave a full out ‘warning’ he dug in, determined that he was in the right, and the local pigs had to dig their noses out of the dirt of corruption and see the light. 

Jacob had his followers, and since Gem didn’t have any particular place to go, and neither did Chakotay (for he was still hoping Voyager would find him) they decided to stay. The girls did to, for the four of them were beginning to be like a small family, looking out for each other. It was during the following weeks that things started to heat up between the locals and the ‘hippie freaks’ as they were being called.

“Jacob, I don’t have the access to the medicines needed to continue to treat the types of wounds everyone is getting from this senseless violence,” Gem stated in concerned frustration, for the young man and his group staged another protest, and the police had broke it up very unpleasantly. 

“Gem, treasured soul, don’t you see, that it is the voice that remains silent that is without doubt going to be unheard? Thus is the man that remains idle when injustice is all about. What they are doing is wrong! We have the right to be here, live in peace; they just won’t let us. If we shrink into the night, then darkness shall continue to rule.” The young blond, bright green-eyed prophet replied. “But if you do not hear your calling here, go to where it lies, for no one will begrudge you this.”

“That is not what I’m saying and you know it!” Gem snapped. He looked as Chakotay, “Perhaps he’ll listen to you,” he moved brooding over the number of people he had to treat this day. 

“Jacob, what he’s saying is that perhaps ‘some’ principals are worth dying over and others are not. The right to live in this particular park is not. You’ve lost three people to the local hospital, but only because Gem was able to persuade them to treat them, it could have been worse. Does someone have to die before you realize that this is not the true fight you wish to win?”

“I do not choose my fights, they chose me,” Jacob replied with conviction. “But, I understand, and will keep the others back, this is ‘my’ fight, and others do not need to shed blood for me.”

Chakotay looked at Gem, seeing the frustration build, he just shrugged at the young healer, for they had had this conversation with Jacob on several occasions, and any concession was a break through. He saw Gem leave the tent, needing to vent his anger seeing innocent people getting hurt. //He takes it all so personally, as if he should hold pain and death at bay for everyone himself,// the older man thought. He gave a warm good night to Jacob and moved to follow Gem. 

He found the beautiful man leaning on a tree starting up at the stars, his arms folded around his chest. He gave a small smile when he noticed Chakotay standing close to him. “To think what wonders lie out there,” he said in a reflecting tone. Then he shifted and looked at his good friend, “It’s going to get worse, and I’m…so damn frustrated that I can’t do anything to stop it. I even tried talking with the chief of police, and…”

“You went into town by yourself?” Chakotay asked with concern. “You know we all agreed that it was dangerous, right?” he stated with just enough chide in his voice.

Gem smiled, but looked apologetic, “I had to try, but it was a waste of time. He’s the one instigating all the violence, but fortunately, the Mayor isn’t so inclined, but it’s only a matter of time before…”

“Perhaps if…”

“Jacob won’t leave. Not until this ends, most likely with him in jail…then...” he sighed and looked up. 

“Then?”

“Tay, have you given any thought…staying, leaving?” he asked not really looking at the older man.

He had been thinking about how hard it would be to go back and live alone in the woods, trying to be here if Voyager showed up, “Um, not really…you?” He felt his heart constrict, as if he heard the words that Gem was leaving, he knew his heart might stop beating, he had come to care for him so deeply. 

Gem then did look at the big man, and with a nervous smile, “Well, me and the girls saw something in the paper the other day, and I thought…maybe…” he said pulling a folded news clipping from his pocket and handing it over to his friend. “I’m not a licensed doctor, but perhaps I could help, and the girls want to too…um…do you think you might consider coming with us?” he smiled, a great deal of hope shining in his dark eyes.

Chakotay looked at the article; it was a story on the conditions Native Americans were living in on the many reservations to the south. The article featured one in New Mexico, which was really being hit hard from the economy. They were looking for teachers, doctors, anyone willing to help and accept their culture. The article put it in a prideful light, but the need was there and Gem saw that he might be interested. //Hell yeah!// He thought, but then he remembered…Voyager. “I…might,” was all he could say as he looked up to see that loving face so near his, showing him highlights in the article that may convince him otherwise. //You can’t get involved with anyone…you know that. Its bad enough you interact, possibly damaging the time line, you can’t…// He thought as he kept smiling and staring at Gem’s enthusiasm to make him say yes. 

“Peace, baby,” he said, placing his hand on Gem’s face, to calm him down. He couldn’t but take note of the softness of his golden skin and the slight flush that gleamed from the moonlight. He saw those huge fawn like eyes turn down at him, looking directly into his soul. He didn’t know what came over him, for before he knew what he was doing, he was caressing his lips against Gem’s. He was slightly surprised to feel the sweet lips he had longed to taste gently respond, then parting to allow him to taste deeper. Then the gentle kiss slowly built up with intensity and Chakotay felt Gem’s strong slim arms wrap around his neck and their bodies press against one another. 

When the electrifying kiss finally ended, they were panting heavily, still embracing each other. Chakotay looked at Gem, unsure of what to expect, what he saw was a loving glow that shined from the young man’s eyes as well as his smile. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have wanted to do that since we first met,” he said, feeling that there was no longer any reason to hold this part of him at bay anymore.

Gem gently laughed, “Glad to know it wasn’t just me.”

Chakotay raised and eyebrow at this confession, and though he knew they needed to talk about a few things, though not the most important, all he could do was lean in and kiss the lips he had been dreaming about for almost two months now. The second kiss was even more electrifying than the first. 

The kiss finally broke again, air being the cause. Gem gazed into the older man’s dark warm eyes and let out a huge sigh of wonderful contentment, as he caressed the strong-featured face before him. “I really, really like you, Tay…but, I think we should take things slow. I mean, we really don’t know what’s going to happen from day to day do we?” he asked looking at the big man hoping Chakotay understood. “Don’t get me wrong,” he added quickly just in case, “I want to be with you…oh, do I want to be with you…but…”

“Slow…one day at a time,” Chakotay returned, giving a totally understanding smile. He was thrilled that this young impulsive man would hold strong to such an old idea of enjoying the journey then rush into anything. //Or he’s scared as hell, but either way…one day at a time is all I can ask for or offer.// “Yes, I would like that too.” He hugged Gem tightly; finding more comfort in the young man's presence in his arms than he first imagined he would. After a long while he leaned back and smiled, “Care to take a walk?”

“Yea, and we’ll see how good your astronomy is,” Gem teased.

The next day, Gem and Chakotay found themselves doing practically what they did the day before, tending to the bruises of the injured. But this time, Lace, a young Semoan woman came in after being beaten and Gem found that she was miscarrying, he was livid. The current former commander noticed with some pride, that Gem was able to keep his head and deal with crisis, no mater how high his emotions were running. He was doing the impossible trying to keep Lace from loosing her child and her life as Chakotay got the truck. No ambulance would respond to the park, the police had seen to that. When they arrived at the hospital, Chakotay was once again amazed at how Gem had dazzled the local doctors with his knowledge as he explained her condition and what he had done to stabilize her. Chakotay decided to wait at the truck, not only because Gem got caught up with things when at the hospital, but last time the police tried to tow the truck away, and the tow truck driver was intimidated by Chakotay’s presence. 

He turned to see Gem returning with a small sense of relief on his face. “I take it she and her little one will be all right?” he smiled with hope.

“Barely,” he replied. “But this is it. One way or another, I’m making Jacob give this up,” he swore as he climbed into the truck. They were heading back but were held up by traffic, which was most unusual in this part of town. There were horns honking, people yelling. When it became evident that they couldn’t go forward or backwards, Chakotay turned off the engine and got out as did Gem. They both started walking forward trying to find out what was going on, but as they grew closer they heard the chants, the shouts, and they stepped up the pace. 

They were still half a block away when they saw the protest being led by Jacob in the middle of down town’s main two crossing streets, blocking traffic in all directions. The police was just arriving on the scene, but they had their clubs already drawn and started to violently accost the protesters, and chants turned to yells, and shouts to screams. They both took off running seeing friends in trouble. 

Time became as thick as mud and all things began to happen as if in slow motion. Gem and Chakotay were running, but had half a block to go. The police were fully engaged in a now violent scene that the Chief of police himself was in the middle of. Whether or not all could have or did see, Chakotay and Gem saw the Chief move straight for Jacob who was defending one of his followers from the clubs. They saw his bright green-eyes look up and make eye contact with the Chief and widen in recognition of what was about to happen to him. Even with all the screaming and shouting, the shot echoed everyone into silence as the crowd pulled away from the young blond as his body slowly crashed to the street.

“No!” Gem screamed at the top of his lungs, then moving faster like an Olympic sprinter. 

The shooting stunned even the other officers, and so as they hesitated, the protesters ran for their lives. Gem broke through the police lines and ran right up to Jacobs’s body, screaming his name as he tried to see what he could do for the young prophet. Chakotay pushed his way through and arrived to find Gem crying over his dead friend, and see the Chief had chosen a new target. The bastard was moving up on a Gem from behind, his gun taking aim at his head. 

“Murder!” Chakotay raged as he tackled the officer and pummeled him to the ground, the gun flying from his hands. “You murdering bastard!” He shouted as he started slamming his fist into the man's face. He was about to land a critical blow, but a cry of pain from Gem behind him brought him back to his senses. He whirled to see two officers dragging him off the dead body trying to cuff him. Chakotay launched himself at the closest officer, knocking them back, than landed a good right cross to the other, then grabbed Gem by the waist and pulled him out of there. “We have to go!” he shouted. 

“They murdered him!” Gem replied in shock and anger, not wanting to leave his friend.

“They almost murdered you, now let’s get the hell out of here before anyone else dies,” he said in his authoritative tone. It was the right thing to say, for the thought of others being hurt, prompted Gem to move on his own and they ran back toward the park. They didn’t have to go far, when Joy and Rainbow pulled by them in their bus.

“Get in! We packed everything earlier when Jacob announced his protest plans this morning,” Joy shouted.

“We have all your stuff too, we had a feeling,” Rainbow shouted. “Come on!” she shouted again seeing the cops starting to give chase. 

The two men bounced on the bus and Joy hit the gas, leaving the pigs eating her dust.

“How bad?” Rainbow inquired seeing blood and tears. 

“They murdered Jacob,” Gem said in a hushed tone. He didn’t hesitate, since Chakotay was sitting right next to him, he just turned and curled up into the big man’s arms and cried. Joy was held by Rainbow as they both cried, but still kept the bus moving forward until they could go no farther and all had to grieve their loss. 

********************************

The four of them headed down to New Mexico to the reservation Gem had mentioned was in need. Strange as it was, Chakotay felt like a small part of him was home among his people’s ancestors. He being among the group gave them a welcome that others may not have found at the time. They were brought into the tribe as extended family and within days they as a whole attended a passing ceremony for those they lost and those that they may never see again. It was truly a healing for all of them, especially Chakotay, for he was feeling lost and now here he felt safe. 

Over the next month he and Gem grew closer, still not going all the way, both of them seemed to be guarding their hearts, as Mother Ta’ha’ney said to the two flittering love birds, as she called them. “If there is love, let it not be denied, it may not come to you again,” she advised. For as one of the elders it was her way to give advice as she saw fit. The tiny group had made friends, and was allowed to participate in the tribe’s ceremonies, which lifted Chakotay’s heart. Not only to be among what he held dear, but to see the man he knew he did love walking this path with him, willingly, joyfully. He watched, as Gem became a true treasure to the people around him here as he had done back in Denver. 

Joy admitted to having a teaching degree, that up until now she never thought she’d use, and Rainbow, did what she did best; she shined and made others around her do it too. Though there had been grief, they found happiness over the weeks they were working side by side with the tribe. 

Chakotay tried to keep some distance, but the pull of the same fight, the rights of his people pulled him in. He found that while Joy was teaching, Rainbow, helping with the children, and Gem being remarkable at the clinic, he was drawn into the political activities of the tribe, his opinion even given strong merit, so he made sure to speak only if he felt compelled to do so. Today they were discussing that there was going to be a state election and the tribal lawyer had told them that they did have the right to vote, and whether or not they should. 

“Without a political voice, you will never achieve a fraction of what is rightfully yours,” Chakotay said. He saw the eyes on him and thought carefully of what to say next. “This county now runs strong on the power of the vote. It is coming into an age where power will go back to the people for a short time…possibly. If you do not have a voice among the people out there,” he gestured beyond the reservation, “then those who could be allies and future family will remain ignorant to our cause. We will then become a mythical fabrication to be known only for what others will see of us in films, which know nothing of us.” 

“You have wisdom, even beyond your years,” the elder said paying respect to the young man among them. We will take your words to heart and make our decision tonight, thank you.”

Chakotay had been privileged to the discussion, and so gave his respect for the compliment, but he was not apart of the vote, so with grace he departed and left those who would be guided by the spirits to make their decision. Since he did not want to be too caught up in the tribes affairs, and with the others having things to keep them busy he found a hobby. That of an old motorcycle, even for this time period. Drawing on his engineering skills, and lots of luck and a few mechanical books, he had it up in running, and it only took him three weeks. Now he was cleaning it up, giving it character. He decided that since it was fast, and he liked the wind that blew against him he named it Eagle’s Wings. He painted the last bit of touches yesterday, and today he was going to take it out for a real test run. But first, he wanted to see if Gem was free to join him, at lest for lunch. 

He entered the clinic in time to see Gem handing over a small baby back to its mother, and all looked very happy. He waited patiently, //he really should be a doctor, he’s a natural at it,// Chakotay thought warmly. //Perhaps when we…no, don’t think that far a head. Just one day at a time.// 

Gem walked up and gave the big guy a slight hug, not wanting to be too friendly, though both knew such relations ships were not downed as much here as in the rest of the world. “What’s up?” 

“I came to see if you’d care to join me for lunch and a spin,” he grinned.

“It’s finished?” he chirped with glee.

“Yes, and I want you to help me break it in, as it were. So?”

“Just give me a minute and I’m all yours,” Gem smiled and moved off to inform the doctors that he was going. 

//Oh, Spirits, how I wish that were true!// Chakotay found himself wishing with all his heart thinking about Gem being all his. Before he could think otherwise, Gem was back with him and they were off to lunch and Gem’s first motorcycle ride, technically Chakotay’s second, not counting holodeck programs. 

They road for hours, the wind blowing free through their hair, and Gem even got bold enough to stand on the back of the bike, braced against Chakotay’s back, his arms stretched out. “Oh, Tay! It’s like…flying!” he shouted with glee. 

Seeing Gem so happy was enough at the moment to forget that he didn’t belong here with him. Then feeling the young man’s agile body slip back down and up tight to him surged a strong wave of happiness that he couldn’t suppress even if he wanted to. Soon like Gem, he too was just shouting hoops and howls, expressing how free and happy they both felt. 

But reality cut in, and if they didn’t want to walk back they had to get gas. They headed to the nearest gas station that was fairly out on the outskirts of town and the reservation. They pulled in. “Hey, why don’t you go in and pay and I’ll pump the gas,” Chakotay said to Gem.

“Sure,” he replied getting off the back of the bike, fixing his now semi long-long hair under his bandana. “How about I get us a couple of pop’s too?” he smiled as he started toward the tiny gas station store. “What flavor do you want?” 

“You know what flavor I like,” The big man teased, with a seductive grin.

Gem laughed. “I don’t think they sell that, but I’ll get you something.” 

Chakotay turned to pump the gas after seeing the man he cared so deeply for enter the station. He filled the gas tank, and placed back the pump, but Gem hadn’t come out yet, so he started wondering toward the store, seeing a police car heading in this direction. He moved quicker inside and found Gem and an older man arguing. 

“Again, I am not a draft dodger!” Gem was shouting. “And second, the gas is already pumped. If you don’t want to sell us anything else, Fine, but it’s not like we can put the gas back!”

“What’s going on here?” he asked as he moved in, protective of Gem. 

“This guy doesn’t want to sell us the gas. He won’t take the money, for he thinks I’m a hippie draft dodger,” turning back to the man, “and I’m not.” 

Just then the police car pulled up. 

Chakotay looked at the older white male, his anger strong in his face. “Look, we’re not trying to cause trouble,” he tried to say.

“Then you damn commie loving hippie freaks should get the hell out of my store and put back what is mine!” the older man shouted.

“What’s the problem, Roy?” The sheriff asked as he stepped in, pulling off his sunglasses looking at his situation. He then looked over to an older woman who was tending quietly to the shelves. “Martha,” he said with a smile and a tilt of the head.

“These punks stole gas from me,” Roy replied in total belief as to that was what had happened.

“That’s not true!” Gem replied. “We’re more than willing to pay for it, he just won’t take our money,” he added, a bit emotional.

“If Roy, says you stole his gas, then we do have a bit of a problem here…boys” the sheriff said with a down casting look over Gem and Chakotay. 

“We didn’t steal anything,” Chakotay replied. “If we had, would we be here trying to pay for it?”

“Are you sassing me, Chief?” The Sheriff inquired smugly

//What is this Chief thing?// “No, Sheriff, I’m only stating the facts. Something I thought you would be interested in.”

“The gas was already pumped when I walked up here to buy this stuff,” Gem added pointing to some orange sodas and some food, “When he told me he wouldn’t sell me anything. I then said, fine, how much is the gas, he said put it back. That’s not possible.”

The smug look on the sheriff’s face was enough to make both men furious, but with one look from Tay, Gem cooled his temper. They watched as the lawman moved outside, and both men followed him. He stared at the bike then back at them.

“That your bike…Chief?”

Chakotay took in a deep breath to keep from saying what he wanted, “Yes, it’s mine.”

“Well, it has stolen gas in it, we can’t have that, now can we?” the officer said, and then started to pull his gun while looking at the bike.

Seeing what the officer was going to do, Gem jumped into action. “Are you mad?” he exclaimed as he grabbed the gun away from the officer, who was most definitely going to put a whole in the tank. “You could blow this whole station up!”

“What the!” the sheriff said in surprise to find he was no longer holding the gun.

Gem realized what he had done, and seeing that things couldn’t get too much worse he pointed at the lawman. “Tay, get his cuffs.”

Chakotay wanted to scream that Gem was nuts, but then he realized no one would believe the truth, so he grabbed the cuffs then let Gem lead the older man and the Sheriff to a strong water pipe and let Chakotay cuff them together. “What do we do with the key?”

Gem thought about what was going on and saw the older woman standing silent near by. “Look, we really didn’t want any trouble. So, we’re going to leave the money for the gas and food, and we’ll leave the key by the register, okay?” he asked looking at his companion and the older woman. He watched as Chakotay laid out the money and placed down the key. “Take your kerchief and wipe your fingerprints, don’t need them coming after us for forcing money on them,” Gem smiled. 

Then when that was done, they both moved out slow, but Gem stayed in the doorway until the bike was started and ready for him to jump on. He then bid everyone a good day then yelled; “Make love not war!” Then he moved out to the bike, dumping the bullets, but holding on to the gun until they were a fair distance than flung it away. 

“He’s going to come after us,” Gem shouted over the roar of the bike. 

“I figured as much, so I’m heading away from the reservation, than I’ll turn into the desert, where his car could follow, though, he’ll have to change a few flats first,” Chakotay chuckled.

“You didn’t!” Gem exclaimed in joy and disbelief. Seeing the sharp twinkle in Tay’s dark eyes when he gave a quick glance, he knew that it was true. 

They road in the desert for about an hour and found a nice out of the way spot not too far form the reservation, but not in sight of anyone who may come looking for them. Chakotay brought the bike to a stop. Then sat back into Gem’s arms, which now snaked up to his chest and was caressing him. "Are you all right?”

“Ah, Gem, I…I just can’t seem to get over just how…backwards some people seem to be!” Chakotay exclaimed with frustration. “I know, I know, that sounds just as close minded as the people I’m mad at, but I can’t help it at the moment.”

“It’ okay, Tay,” Gem whispered soothingly in the big man’s ear. “Believe me, I understand. I was furious with that old man, but the difference is that we know…and they don’t. We must not forget that ignorance and prejudice are deep infections that if left unattended, will fester. We know that we are not perfect, so when we do have these feelings, we tend to them, so the truth will let us heal. Let it heal, Chakotay.”

“How you get so wise?” Chakotay asked with a grin, feeling better.

“Luck?” Gem teased. “Hey,” he said changing his tone to a bit more playful, “You do have to admit, it was a bit exciting,” he said, caressing the strong chest under his hands more sensuously. 

“Well,” he laughed. “Just a bit,” he chuckled. Then looking over his shoulder he kissed Gem letting the young man, pour himself down in his mouth during the sweet kiss. Then Chakotay started laughing during the later part of the kiss.

“What?” Gem asked, somewhat amused.

“Make love not war,” he laughed. 

“Hey, it seemed appropriate at the time,” Gem smirked back, and then giggled. 

“I didn’t…” He was about to say he didn’t think that saying didn’t get coined until the later 60’s, but knew he couldn’t say that, and obviously he was wrong. 

“Didn’t what?” 

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” he smiled, then taking a deeper look into Gem’s dark loving eyes, “in fact, I think it was a wonderful idea,” he purred, as he reached up with his right hand and brought Gem down for another deep kiss. He could feel Gem’s body was just as excited at the prospect as his own was, for he felt the swelling of Gem’s cock in his back. He also felt Gem’s skilled hands caressing all over his body, his chest, his thighs, reaching under his shirt and touching his skin. A soft moan escaped from both of them. They both wanted this to happen. 

The kiss was softly broken and Chakotay moved out of Gem’s arms only long enough to sit back down on the bike facing the young beautiful man. “Have I told you just how beautiful you are?” he asked as he caressed the golden skin of a voluptuous cheek. 

“Every time you look at me with your eyes,” he smiled back, caressing Tay’s face in return. “I never thought I’d meet anyone like you,” Gem said, a soft sob in his voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…nothings wrong. I’ve never felt this happy in my life, being here, being with you. Make love to me, Chakotay,” Gem whispered as he leaned in to kiss the lips he so desired. “Make love to me.”

Chakotay wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled the slender though muscular body against his, knowing deep down how right this felt. He reached down and lifted the shirt that barred him for the golden skin he wanted, and when it was gone, he touched every inch of it, pulling it against his own skin, after Gem had removed his shirt. Their smooth chest, slick form perspiration slid stimulatingly against one another, increasing the intensity of their kiss, and embrace. 

The fire that grew between them became hotter and hotter with each kiss, each touch. Chakotay needed to get Gem naked, he had to love that body entirely, but there were just some things that wouldn’t work well on the back of a motorcycle, well not for the first time. He broke the kiss, and moved gently away, feeling the disappointment both of them felt. He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss, then moved Gem gently off the bike. They both stood there wrapped around each other, until Gem’s leg was trying to climb Chakotay. 

Even through a feverish brain, he could still think that he wanted this to be right between them, that it was important. He then was glad he remembered to bring jackets, and grabbed the backpack from the back of the bike and used them, and their clothes for a place for Gem to lie upon. Then he gently grabbed up his golden treasure, and kissed him feverishly until they both were wondering how they got naked and laying on the ground upon the jackets. Chakotay knew if this moment arrived he would fall completely for this man, and now that the moment was here he knew he was right. “I love you,” he whispered gazing in his lover’s eyes seeing the love reflected was strong too.

“I love you too, Tay,” Gem replied “I just…I just want to make you happy for as long as I can,” he said, and then before another word could be spoken he pulled Chakotay down to him in another deep kiss. Their bodies began to rub against each other, wanting to be apart of the other’s. Chakotay started kissing his way down from the hot moist mouth down ward. He paid particular attention to rich dark, almost chocolate nipples that were hard as rocks, suckling them with extreme passion, eliciting small yelps of pleasure from Gem. Then he moved down the sculptured chest to a firm stomach and down to strong golden thighs. He could smell Gem’s musk and became intoxicated from it. He licked the top of Gem’s cock head gently, just for a savored taste.

“Yes!” Gem hissed with delight. 

Chakotay looked up at the beautiful flushed face he adored, and felt himself become harder seeing that he was causing his lover to look like that. He started slowly licking the strained member while keeping his eyes on Gem’s face, each reaction sending fire to his own groin. “So fucking beautiful,” he purred as he kept sucking and licking on Gem’s cock. Savoring the taste, the sight and sounds his lover was making with each stroke of his mouth he made. “Beautiful.”

“Tay, take me! Take me now! Fuck me…please!” Gem cried out with desperate desire. 

Chakotay took some of the pre-cum with his fingers and he used it as he placed a strong finger inside Gem's body, sending the young man to arch up with excitement. “Easy, my treasure, easy,” he soothed. He didn’t want Gem to come just yet. He continued to suckle the cock as he finger fucked Gem into a frenzy, stopping when he had three of his fingers inside him, and knew then that they both would not last long and he had to do it now. The sound of remorse that echoed from Gem’s lips at the loss of all the wonderful sensations filled the air. He then lifted Gem’s legs up to his shoulders, he wanted to see his lover’s face as he fucked him, and he found it the most erotic thing he ever experienced. He moved his cock head into position then slowly pushed his way in.

“Oh, Yes! Heavens, YES! Gem cried as he pushed his body down harder on to Chakotay. “Take me, make me yours!” he breathed out with such fiery intent. “Don’t hold back, Tay!”

He wanted to make Gem his, all his and his alone. He started pumping the sweet tight ass he was filling and felt his spirit leave his body and enter his love's, possessing him, and being possessed at the same time. He leaned down and grabbed Gem’s hands and they locked fingers and lips, kissing deeply as they fucked fast and hard, until their bodies forced them to break the kiss. The passion of the thrusting now took over, and then together their spirits boiled over and exploded as one, giving screams of purest ecstasy to the heavens around them. 

They had made love three more time and now lay sated in each others arms, glad for warm nights, for they were laying on the jacket, naked, staring at the stars, another thing they had in common. They were both tired, but neither of them slept. They just relaxed with one another, not needing to say a word, for they felt no awkwardness, but joined. Chakotay sat up, letting his body be a pillow for his love, then after awhile could hear the gentle breathing, as Gem did finally fell asleep, his last words were how magical this place felt. 

Chakotay then noticed it too, so he closed his eyes and he relaxed his mind. He concentrated on his breathing, and soon he found himself in his safe place, and she was waiting for him. He smiled at his wolf guide for so many years and could see here eyes danced too. 

“Look!” she said looking up.

Chakotay followed her gaze and saw something extraordinary. There were two moons instead of one, and then he noticed that it was more than that. There was two of everything, but her and him. The two worlds were merging, becoming one, and as it finished, what he thought to be beautiful was more vibrant and alive than ever before. He looked at her with amazement but she had moved off to climb up some large rocks toward the river's edge then waited for her human to follow. 

She laid down at the edge but her look now seemed mixed, then looked back at Chakotay as he joined her. He looked and there seemed to be a large…blob of flesh and fur in the water. At her nudging he gently pulled it out, feeling life with in it. “What is this?” he asked

“What do you feel from it?” she asked in return.

He laid it down gently and rested his hand gently as he closed his eyes. “I feel, life, a strong spirit that’s vibrant, but unable to express itself…trapped.” He finished and looked sadly at her. “It’s a trapped spirit.”

“Yes, and that is how natured made it, but the question is…do you think it is more important how nature made it or that the spirit is free to live, and love and be?”

Chakotay thought for a moment, but only a moment. “Its spirit should soar, for it would be far crueler to let it suffer, and though I know nature does what it does for a reason, I…I can’t let it suffer so.” He replied.

“Then let it free,” she said.

“How?”

“Accept its spirit as its real form and let all else go…and open your heart.”

Chakotay closed his eyes again, resting his hand on the life, and opened his heart, he felt a strong familiar spirit tingle within him, and he felt strong love like no other, he could feel the smile that crossed his face. When he finally opened his eyes there beneath his hand was another wolf, young, but grown and strong…beautiful. 

“Thank you,” she said softly as she moved over and nuzzled up to the energetic newcomer that responded in kind. 

Chakotay understood all too well what had just occurred as he felt himself return. He opened his eyes and saw Gem snuggled deeply in his arms. His heart soared, for he knew he found his love, his soul mate…then pain, //Why did I have to find you here and now, when I may not be able to stay with you? Oh, spirits…please let this last.// He pulled out his com badge and quietly tinkered with it.

 

*************************

Though the Sheriff made some inquiries at the reservation, he found nothing, for the tribe protected Gem and Chakotay, after hearing what occurred and knowing it was the right thing for the tribe to do. Soon, the incident forgotten, days into weeks, the two lovers were very happy. Then the day came that a large group would travel to the main city and register to vote. They all boarded either the painted bus of the girls' or into a few other vehicles and headed out, with the tribal lawyer in tow. 

Chakotay was on the bus with Gem, beaming proudly at his soul mate as he let his fingers play with the tiny tattoo that had just been placed on the young man’s neck, though he thought it should have gone on his temple. A few days ago, Mahona, seventeen and very pregnant went into labor. The women of the tribe did what they always did but there were complications, and the clinic was closed, so they sent for Gem. Chakotay went with him and watched as things transpired. 

Mahona was one of the Elder’s granddaughters and she looked like death as Gem arrived at the scene. He listened as the women told him why they contacted him and were making ready to take her to the nearest hospital, which was very far away. Gem took in all the information and examined the young woman with all his professional charm he seemed to hold. Chakotay watched, as the young man’s face grew grim. He told the women that if Mahona and her unborn child were to stand a chance of survival that they needed to take her to the clinic, stating that he would be able to take care of her, they just had to trust him. Seeing that they would he moved back to Chakotay and asked him for a lift to the clinic so he could get things ready so when the young woman arrived he wouldn't have to waste anymore-precious time. 

Jumping on the back of the bike they rushed to the closed clinic, but Gem didn’t let that stop him. He let Chakotay smash the glass and unlock the door, then the young man ran in and started giving orders as to what he wanted Chakotay to do, he listened. Joy was in the area and came to see what was going on, and Gem volunteered her to help set things up as well. It took a while but Chakotay saw that Gem was going to operate on the young woman, but before he could properly protest, Mahona arrived. He, Joy and Gem scrubbed up and were in hospital surgical garb, following Gem’s every order. 

Gem had set things up fast and orderly, so Joy and Chakotay only had to follow his gaze or where he pointed to hand him what he needed. Soon Gem looked like a full-fledged doctor, giving medicine, and preparing the young woman. Then Chakotay watched just how skilled his young lover really was, as he performed the cercerian and brought forth the child that had been not only backwards but the cord was wrapped and knotted around the child’s neck. Gem handled the matter with graceful skill and within a few minutes Mahona’s baby girl was wailing her welcome to the world. 

Gem handed the baby over to Joy and gave his full attention to the young woman. The entire procedure took three hours, for Gem said there had been some internal damage, but was able to fix it. Then when all was said and done, he pronounced that mother and daughter would be fine. The Elders of the tribe seeing the blood then discovering he operated on the girl and saved her life was amazed. One of the doctors that came to the clinic had arrived late that night to check up on what he heard had happened, and in front of everyone asked Gem where he got his medical training from, for it was one of the best jobs he had ever seen. 

Chakotay saw Gem blush and shyly state he got it here and there, and then left before anyone could make a big deal out of it. Chakotay had followed, and asked Gem why he wasn’t a doctor, but all the young man said was that he didn’t think it was his destiny to be a doctor here, then asked to let it be and rejoice in the pleasure that a new life had been born to the tribe. But the tribe wasn’t about to let it go. After a few days when Mahona and her daughter Julie were able, the tribe gathered and officially adopted Gem as one of their own. Gem had asked that the mark go lower, but still in a place of pride, and it was placed on his neck under his right ear where Chakotay was now rubbing. 

“That tickles,” Gem chuckled and moved slightly away from his lovers touch. 

“You’re amazing, you know that, don’t you?” the older man asked, still beaming at Gem.

“No I’m not. I’m just lucky to be able to help when the time calls,” Gem replied modestly. “Though I am good at what I do,” he teased; giving a knowing grin that had nothing to do with the topic at hand. 

“You make me feel…whole,” Chakotay whispered his endearment to his love. 

Gem grinned ear to ear and leaned in to whisper back to his love, “And you make me feel…real.”

“Real? Ah, Gem you are more real then half the creatures that walk this planet. Why do you doubt yourself so?”

“Tay…I…I just do, but when I’m with you I don’t do it so much. In fact, I have a feeling that if I keep hanging out with you, I’m going to get a swelled head,” he chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen…for long anyway.”

“We’re here!” Four Feathers shouted, being the one of the council who was to lead this large band to the registration polls. 

The group unloaded and moved as a whole to the small building and found their path being blocked by two white men in suites. One was older then the other by twenty years, and the younger blond, was about in his mid thirties. The younger one held his hand up, stopping the procession. “What do you people think you’re doing here?” he demanded to know.

“These people have a right to register to vote,” the tribal lawyer said, speaking up for the people. 

“Ah, yes…but it’s not that easy, is it Mr. Clemens?” The younger man asked of the older man next to him.

The older man gave a dark grin, “Just like all colored’s they have to take a test, if they pass we let them in, they fail…”

“There’s no law…”

“There’s no law that say otherwise, and I do have that right as this is my registration building. So, what do you want to do?” The older man asked.

“What is this test?” Four Feathers asked.

“Oh, simple, just tell me word for word what the constitution says,” he laughed with in a sinister manner. 

“No one can do that!” the lawyer shouted in protest. 

“Well, that’s my test, if you can’t do it…than leave,” the man smirked. Then he looked at the young man with a playful intent, “I’ll tell you what, if one of you…Natives, can do it, I’ll let the whole lot of you in,” he grinned confident that he had this situation wrapped up. 

“How do you know if we did or didn’t?” Gem shouted. “Do you know it by heart?”

“True,” Four Feathers added.

“Oh, I have a copy right here,” The older white man smirked pulling some folded papers from his inner coat pocket. 

Gem moved forward, “Let me see that,” he said and snatched it out of the old man’s hands. He looked at it, “Yep, it’s the constitution,” he murmured and took several steps down toward the crowd next to Chakotay, his look intense on the papers before him.

“Give that back to me!” the old man shouted, trying to move to fetch his papers back.

“Stall,” Gem said softly and Chakotay acted without even needing an explanation, if Gem wanted time, then he’d get it. 

After a few minutes of more protest the older man shouted, “Give me back my papers now or I’ll call the cops!”

Gem then turned around and moved passed his lover and handed them over. “So, if one of us regurgitates that document word for word, you’ll let ‘all’ of us in?”

“You heard me, but the offer is good for today only,” he added thinking he saw the set up.

The younger man moved to stand with the older companion. “Stop wasting our time…”

“We the people in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this constitution for the United States of America. Article 1 section 1. All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in a congress of the United States, which shall consist of a Senate and a House of representatives. Article 1 section 2…” Gem continued to rattle the words off in concession as the old man stared in total disbelief to what he was hearing even though he was soon staring at the words on his copy as Gem continued. 

“And last of the Articles, but far from least,” Gem said in a tired voice. “Article 7, the ratification of the conventions of nine states shall be sufficient for the establishment of this constitution between the states so ratifying the same.” He let out deep breath, indicating that he was done, and the crowd cheered. “You said the articles, it’s done, now let us in,” he spoke in a hushed tone, his throat soar. 

“You…what about the amendments?” the older man was now reaching for straws.

“Mr. Clemens…you said only the articles,” the young man, who was to be his support was now stating in defense of Gem’s amazing accomplishment. This led to a small argument between the two.

“How the hell did you do that?” Chakotay asked stunned.

Gem blushed and whispered as if he was ashamed. “Photographic memory.”

Chakotay smiled, //Should of known. No wonder he’s a genius!//

“Fine! Go in, see if I care!” Clemens shouted and stalked away knowing he was defeated. The crowd filed in and those of the tribe reregistered to obtain their political voice, a first over the hundreds of years of forced silence. It became an amazing day as they all started to gather expressing their excitement of how it was going to be when it came time to vote. Many of the tribe was praising Gem for his gift of memory, causing the bashful youth to almost hide behind Chakotay, even though he was happy. 

“You!” the sheriff shouted, recognizing Gem and Chakotay.

“Damn it to hell!” both responded. 

The tribe people who were there saw the potential problem and had no intentions of letting any of their people be taken by a prejudice law officer, so they crowded around first Gem and Chakotay, and then moved around the Sheriff letting the two men move out. They connected with Joy. 

“Look, the Sheriff can tag the bus easier than a motorcycle. Take the bike and go to Birmingham, Alabama. Here’s the address of a good friend, I’ll give them a call and tell them to expect you guys. We’ll meet you there about a day or two later.”

“You don’t…” Gem started.

“Hey, we felt the need to move on, now is just as good as ever, besides. We have a place to come back to this time,” Rainbow interjected. “Now go.”

So they did. They got a lift from one of the tribe members and packed up the bike. Many were sorry to see them leave, and they were given a few tokens of the tribe’s appreciation. They said their good byes and were on the road. The several days it took to get to the town of Birmingham were great, but the nights were better. Both men were so caught up in making love to one another they took a whole day in each other’s arms. By the time they arrived Joy and Rainbow were all ready there, so they had some explaining to do.

“That’s wonderful!” Rainbow exclaimed.

“About time,” Joy smirked. “I knew you two where hot for each other the first time I saw you two together.”

“Well, so did we, but we just took the long route,” Gem laughed. 

“Is everyone okay?” Chakotay asked.

“Oh, yea. The Sheriff put up a big huff, but it turned out that when the lawyer checked into it, there were no formal charges, due to the wife having filed her own report with another agency, she matched your story,” Joy replied.

Rainbow looked a bit guilty, “Guess, you didn’t need to leave after all,” she said.

“That’s all right,” Chakotay said as he hugged Gem. “It was meant to be.”

“So, any particular reasons for Birmingham?” Gem asked

“Well, we were really thinking about heading to Birmingham, not only to say hi to some good friends, but to help out in the Civil rights movement. We liked how we helped those back on the reservation, but this movement is hot now.” Rainbow replied.

“Yeah, as it was we missed out on a huge march to Washington a few months back, but word is that one of the leaders is headed here to stage another peaceful protest,” Joy added.

“Really? Who’s coming?” Gem asked with curiosity

“The man’s name is Martin Luther King Jr. He led the march on Washington, and several others. Folks around here are hoping for another successful march this May,” Joy Replied.

“Sounds okay by me,” Gem smiled. 

Chakotay smiled, but something about this didn’t feel right. //Birmingham Alabama, May 1963…why does that date ring a bell,// he thought. But the answer wouldn’t come to him until it was too late. In May 1963 the group was privileged to meet and walk with Mr. King and his SCLC staff, which escalated the antisegregation march in Birmingham by encouraging teenagers and school children to join. Hundreds of singing children filled the streets of downtown Birmingham, angering police commissioner, Eugene "Bull" Connor, who sent police officers with attack dogs and firefighters with high-pressure water hoses against the marchers. Scenes of young protesters being attacked by dogs and pinned against buildings by torrents of water from fire hoses were shown in newspapers and on televisions around the world. During the demonstrations, King was arrested and sent to jail.  
The violence was soul rattling, but the group stayed to help as many people as they could, but the strain of staying just on the outside was torture, Chakotay knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he couldn’t just do nothing. He was given a break, but not in the form he would have wanted. Gem was attacked by a group of hate mongers, and though badly hurt, not bad enough to keep him in the hospital for more than a few days. That was the last straw, so with a bit of persuasion on his part, the four were leaving the south for some overdue recovering time, so they headed for San Francisco.

*******************************

In San Francisco the loving couple discovered the blooming Castro district were gay and lesbians, (more gays) were gathering in numbers for protection and the right to live happy being who they were. Chakotay and Gem forgot all about protests, rallies, marches, and enjoyed their time together. 

The public parks were full of free spirits and they did meet a few familiar faces from Denver. It was like a big giant party, fun, music, and free love for all. There were musicians playing various tunes and people grouped to what they were in the mood for. Now that Gem was up on his feet, he acted like he never had been hurt. He and the others were out partying, (all natural…no drugs, clothes optional) 

The night was warm and the music was wild, and though Chakotay wasn’t much into this kind of dancing he couldn’t deny his lover anything. He loved to watch his beautiful young man move, grove, and especially when he made love to him, those expressions he would make. Tonight, Gem was caught up in the rhythm and was bumping and grinding like most of the crowd, though his dark eyes were transfixed on Chakotay. Gem had figured out that the he liked to watch him, and at times used this to drive him into a sexual frenzy, and this beautiful man could do it so easily, tonight was no exception. 

The music sounded more Middle Eastern, the pace up and the beat just right that Gem could move his hips in a seductive hypnotic tempo. He used his long slender arms to wrap around his head, letting his fingers flow through his black curls, his large eyes shining with the pleasure of being sexual for his lover’s entertainment. He moved his hands down slowly and undid his shirt, caressing his own chest, as he licked his lips ever so slowly. He moved within a foot of where his lover sat watching him. He locked his eyes with Chakotay’s and let his body become lost in the music, his hands caressing is own waist, thighs, touching himself, all for the pleasure of turning his lover on, being turned on by seeing the lust and desire in Chakotay’s face. The music grew faster and Gem’s erotic dance escalated and grew wild and so passionate that when he finally collapsed to his knees was because he had brought himself off. Looking up now a bit bashful he saw that without even touching his lover he had done the same thing, and was pleased. 

“Like that?” Gem panted.

“Groovy,” was all Chakotay could say, his mind had been so blown away. 

They spent a fantastic two months making love, living life care free, until word of the Civil Rights Act was coming up to a lot of fire in Washington D.C. For not only did it cover the minorities of the south it would cover the Native American tribes as well. Seeing the opportunity to help out once more, the two loving couples were back on the road and headed out to support the bill. 

 

****************************

It was poring rain as the two men splashed their way down an alleyway then ducking in a small out cove their bodies pressed tight against each other, breathing hard, and trying not to laugh, though the glow was all throughout their bodies. They became still as they heard voices of a small group of people looking for them. After a few long agonizing minutes, the two men burst out laughing and embracing each other then fell into a loving passionate kiss. Then Chakotay leaned back from the kiss and brushed the wet dark hair out of his lover’s face, which had grown somewhat extensively over the seven and half months they have been together since they first met what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“Who would have thought that a bunch of right winged republicans would get so hostile toward us for shouting…Power to the People?” the young man laughed. 

“Well, it could be that we were in the middle of their political luncheon when we did it?” he laughed back. “Nor, do I think it helped that we were holding hands either,”

“But we weren’t the only couple there,” Gem snuggled up to his lover.

“Ah, but we were the only gay couple that stood out like a sore thumb,” he laughed again. “What was it they called us… a pagan red devil and a heathen barbarian?”

“Man, I tend to forget just how backwards people now can be,” Gem chuckled. “How long do you think they’ll keep looking for us?”

“Oh, they’ll give up after awhile,” Chakotay soothed rubbing his hands up and down his young lover’s body to ease the shiver from the cold. Then he lifted that smooth golden chin so he could drink in his lover’s dark pools that were a window to the sweet soul he knew he was born to love. “You are so beautiful, and a true treasure,” he whispered in his silky voice.

“I know that tone and that look anywhere,” he smiled. “It’s poring rain?” he slightly whined; though the heat rising from his body was contrary to his poor denial. 

“What can I say, I’m a naturalist,” he teased, and then saw that for some reason that phrase elicited a sorrow or distance in his lover, but he wouldn’t push it. //Oh, how I wish I could tell you everything about me, then I could feel the right to ask why my saying that hurts you so,// he thought. Then he just leaned in and kissed the sweet lips before him lovingly. 

Their kisses always sent fire through their veins, from the very first one that some weeks after they had met. As Chakotay pressed his lips deeper, Gem’s hands pulled himself tighter to the strong body he was leaning against. He wrapped is legs around his lover, giving a soft moan, he didn't start off being an exhibitionist, but he couldn’t deny Chakotay anything, and the man loved not only to watch but do it outdoors. He knew the man would respect him enough to choose a place that would still give them some privacy, even if it was outdoors. 

Chakotay reached under the coat and shirt so he could touch the golden skin he desired and loved so much. Yes, as much as he had wanted to fight it, he was completely in love, that for months now he was praying Voyager would never find him. He still didn’t throw away his com badge, which would assure this fact, since it would then be like looking for a needle in a haystack, though he did keep it from working properly. But everyday, he came closer and closer to deciding to toss it and make a life with Gem, regardless of the consequences. He loved the way Gem responded to his touch, the slight shivers that didn’t have anything to do with the cold and tiny gasps that escaped from his lips. The fire he saw burned deep and strong in his soul mate, for he never felt like this with anyone, and he knew he wouldn’t with anyone ever again. 

Gem’s skin was hot, feverish from his touch, and he drank deep of his lover’s lips as his other hand roamed down to grab the smooth full butt that his lover possessed. “Oh Spirits, I love you!” he exclaimed in between the kiss.

“I love you too, I love you, I love you, Oh, Heaven! Do I love you,” Gem replied in a mix of passion and desperation to express just how deeply he felt this way. Then Gem felt the strong hand of his lover move to unbutton his pants, then unzip them, then reach in and caress his hardness, “Ah, yes!” He hissed with delight. 

“Do you like my touch?” Chakotay asked in a breathy whisper in Gem’s ear. 

“Oh, very much,” he breathed back. 

“Then you know what I want you to do for me, right?” he breathed heavily again in Gem’s ear.

“MMM, yes,” Gem replied though barely for he felt Chakotay’s hand stroking him, touching him. He felt warm moist lips on his cheek and a strong hand gripping his butt, then caressing up his back to get a better grip on his body. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed again, placing small kisses on Gem’s closed eyes. He loved to watch his love’s face, the special glow it got when he was giving his lover’s body pleasure. “Do it for me, baby” he whispered his breath just inches away from his lover’s face.

Gem felt his breathing become irregular, the touching, the caressing, the kissing, and Chakotay’s voice, was brining his body to a full out boil. He discovered early that Chakotay was a huge voyeur and would bring Gem off just to watch him come. Now was one of those times, and with every touch and every word he wanted to comply with his love’s wishes. 

“You’re so close,” the big man breathed out, giving a soft lick on Gem’s golden neck over the tiny tribal tattoo. “I can feel it, so close. Come for me, baby. Come for me…now.”

Gem felt his body responds to his lover’s words, he felt the burn, the build up, and then he felt the intensity, then the explosion, as his mind and body surged to heights that only Chakotay has ever brought out of him. It was a while before he registered his lover’s voice, softly calling to him, “Hmm?”

“Welcome back,” he teased. “And we didn’t get our clothes off,” he laughed lovingly. 

Gem looked into the eyes of the man he loved, and smiled. He could see the sparkle in his eyes that meant he enjoyed himself very much. The only down part about being with a voyeur was that sometimes when Gem gets off, Chakotay would too, and Gem didn’t have any pleasurable pay backs, though he always had his turn later. He leaned in and kissed his love. “Good thing it’s raining, otherwise, we’d be a bit pressed for the wet spots on our pants,” he teased. 

“Well, lets get more wet to cover it up,” Chakotay laughed, “and get back, for I think Joy and Rainbow may get worried.”

“Okay,” he smiled as the two headed out into the rain, checking carefully around the corner for any trace of there pursuers. 

Seeing none, they headed down the street keeping as close as they could and still trying to be discreet, for Washington, DC frowned on gay affection. They passed a few people that gave them stares, for they were both dressed like the free spirited of the hippie movement, and if someone in a suit stared too much, Gem would hold up the two fingers and rattle, “Peace, brother,” and most would just move on. 

They passed someone who was rushing by them and dropped their newspaper. Gem picked it up and tried to return it, but the woman just moved away faster, so he gave up and rejoined Chakotay. They continued on until they got to the old school bus now repainted, and redone as Joy and Rainbow’s home. The couple was glad to find out that these two women were also lovers, so it made travel simpler, and people wouldn’t think too much beyond their typical prejudice views. 

“Hey, we were getting worried, what happened?” Joy asked wrapped in a towel, her feet in a bucket of hot water. 

“Like you, we ran for it,” Gem teased. 

“Gem, you didn’t need to kiss Chak, after yelling Power to the People, did you?” Rainbow inquired as she too was in a towel and a warm blanket around her shoulders, sitting on the tiny couch rubbing Joy’s shoulders. 

“Oh, yeah, maybe that’s why they decided to get so upset,” Gem laughed.

“Oh, you think?” Chakotay asked moving to the back and taking off his wet clothes and tossing Gem a towel. “Better get those off, before you catch a cold,” he said with loving concern. 

Gem moved back and changed. He curled up on the small bed in the back of the bus, wrapped in blankets, while Chakotay made everyone some hot chocolate. He pulled open the national paper he had gotten from the woman, too frightened to take it back, and began to read. He was feeling very warm, and loved, for Chakotay was now rubbing his shoulders, as the girls and the big man were discussing their next destination. They had come for the rally to support the Civil Rights Act that was to soon be passed through Congress, now that it was over the Republican luncheon was just a bonus. Then he saw it, “love? Your name isn’t common is it?”

“Why do you ask?” the big man smiled, then saw Gem’s perplexed look.

“There is an ad in the personals addressed to a Chakotay, it states that your family misses you and wants you to come home. Says: A waiting you where your journey began, Kathryn.” He looked up to see his love pale. “Is something wrong? Is…Kathryn…your wife?” he asked seeing that there was a problem, he felt it in his gut. 

Chakotay felt his heart freeze. He didn’t want this to be real, but deep down he knew this was what had to be. “No, she’s not my wife, I’m not married. I would have been honest with you,” he said, still stunned. Then he looked at the man he knew he couldn’t live with out, but knew he couldn’t live with, his heart crushed, for he could see that Gem knew that this some how symbolized the end. “I may not have told you things, but I’ve never lied to you,” he said with soft sincerity. 

“I believe you,” Gem said. “I’ve been as honest with you as I could too, and we both knew that even without answers that we could trust each other. Hell, I don’t know your last name, and you don’t know mine, and we’ve been lovers for over seven months,” he laughed, trying to keep it light or his heart would shatter. 

“Is something wrong?” Joy asked as she came back to get dressed. 

“How long would it take us to get back to Denver?” Chakotay asked. 

“Denver? What’s in Denver?” Joy inquired

“Family,” Chakotay said, not able to keep a grim look from his face. 

“Oh,” Joy responded seeing this was serious. “About 4-5 days with this hunk of junk,” she replied.

“You should contact them, let them know you’ll be coming home,” Gem said, trying to keep his voice level. 

//I don’t want too, for then they’ll know where I am,// he thought. //Toss your com badge…no, I have to go back.// He was lost in thought for short while before replying. “Yes, your right. But I don’t know if I can reach them by phone.”

Gem flipped through the paper. “Ah, here’s the address of the local office,” he said ripping the small section of paper and handing it to him. “You could always place an ad too, this way they would know, if you can’t reach them otherwise.”

“I’ll get dressed,” he said in passing, as he moved mechanically and grabbed his clothes.

Joy and Rainbow sat next to Gem giving him moral support for they too could feel the bad vibes of what was happening. Gem just kept his attention on the paper, turning to the next page; his own eyes narrowed, then filled with tears. “Damn, life can be cold,” he swore. Then he ripped out a section of the paper himself. “I have to take a walk,” he said. Then got dressed and left. 

“Joy, I don’t like this,” Rainbow said.

“Neither do I, but you know it’s out of our hands,” Joy sighed. 

Chakotay moved as far away from the bus to be out of sight then ducked into a phone booth, and then pulled out his com badge. He flipped open the small cover to fix it, and debated. //If I fix it I’ll have to leave today, but if I don’t…. then it’ll be five more days of loving him, but I’d still have to say good bye.// He felt the tears sting his eyes. “Spirits! What do I do?” But he knew what he had to do, no matter how much it hurt. He fixed the com badge and picked up the phone, in case anyone was watching. 

“Chakotay to Voyager,”

“Commander, it’s so good to hear from you, we were getting concerned,” Janeway said, with warmth

“The ad was clever. I didn’t realize that my com badge wasn’t working, it must have sustained minor damage and I wasn’t aware of it. How long have you been looking for me?”

“Only a month, Commander. As usual with anomalies as this, there is a time differential, so we’re aware that it’s been almost eight for you. If you’re ready and can get to a private area we’ll beam you aboard.” Janeway said happily.

“Ah, I have a few things to…tie up, and then I’ll be ready to leave.”

“Very well, Commander. Oh, and Chakotay, good to have you back,” she said closing the com channel. 

Chakotay didn’t feel very good about going back, as he hung up the phone. He wiped the tears from his face. Then headed back to the bus to say good-bye to good friends and his soul, for he knew Gem was the one. //Just wasn’t within our power to make it happen,// he thought. He entered the bus to see Joy and Rainbow fully dressed with sad looks on their faces. He looked and didn’t see Gem. “Did he step out?”

“Shortly after you left, he said he needed to make a phone call too, and that he be back shortly.” Rainbow said. “Did you get through?”

“Are we going to Denver?” Joy asked

“Yes, I got through, but no, we’re not going to Denver. I…I have to go on my own, I’m sorry.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Joy asked, seeing the pain in her friend’s face. 

“Yes.” He gave a small smile and moved back to the bus that had been his home with Gem for the last five months, after two months at the Denver camp. He started packing his backpack, and the new duffel he picked up for the extra stuff he had. He found the pictures he and Gem had taken, and sat looking through them. He found those that had duplicates and packed them. //How can I say good-bye to him, he’s my life, but…I can’t stay. They’d find me eventually, and then I’ll just be in the brig with out him. Starfleet is very strict when it comes to timeline policies. Damn! I can’t tell him why? I can’t ask him to come with me? Spirits give me streanght!//

“You’re leaving?” Gem said softly, having just come back. “I…I guess it’s better this way,” he said, his voice cracking this time. He moved in and started backing his stuff too. Seeing the pictures Chakotay was holding, “Did you take any?”

“Yeah, duplicates. I…I don’t want to forget,” he said, not bothering to stop the tears from falling. He heard the bus door close and he knew that the girls had left to give them some privacy. “You don’t need to pack, I’m sure Joy and Rainbow would love you to stay with them,” he mused trying to be strong.

“Um, after you left, it…it prompted me to contact my family, and…. My uncle wants me to come home, so….”

“Yeah, I know,” Chakotay replied finishing his backing //The quicker the better, or never.// Then he looked at his love and saw the unhampered tears flowing. He walked over and caressed the cheek of the man he would die for, if it would mean being with him. “Perhaps…” he tired to say.

“Perhaps,” Gem said, but neither of them really having hope. “I will always love you,” Gem cried softly.

“And I you. If…” 

“If.”

“I have to go,” Chakotay said, then without a word he grabbed Gem with a fevered desperation and hugged him as if his life depended on it, then just as quickly he let go, and grabbed his bag and left. 

 

*************************************

 

Janeway took a side-glance at her now very stoic First Officer, wondering what happened down on earth that the man refused to talk about. It had been over six months, and the man still looked spiritually dead. He gave a competent report on things, but she knew he left something out, and no amount of pushing seemed to get her anywhere near it. Chakotay wasn’t talking, and she couldn’t do anything about it, for whatever it was, didn’t really affect his duty, just the rest of him. She was concerned for her friend, but if he wasn’t talking, all she could do was wait. 

“Captain!” Harry cried with excitement. “Sensors are detecting a wormhole!”

 

******************************

 

No one could believe it! After all this time, they had finally made it back to the Alpha quadrant, and were on their way to DS9. Janeway had contacted Starfleet and got the word that the Maquis were pardoned long ago, but they still would have to meet and officially pardon those on the ship. Tom’s Father had finally did something right, in the pilot’s eyes. He had petitioned for his son’s time to be considered served after getting Tom’s record during the last communication they had with Starfleet. 

Janeway watched as the station came into view, and allowed many of the crew up on the bridge to share in the site as well. B’Elanna stood next to her husband who proudly guided the ship into space dock. Everyone was riding high, everyone but Chakotay. He was happy for everyone, but his heart wasn’t in it, it had not been in him since he left old Earth. Just because she gave Chakotay the con to give final docking procedures, then without even a shift, the engines were off line…they were home.

They all now stood grouped on the promenade that was decked out for full out celebration. The halls of this level were jammed packed, with well wishes, and a few families that had managed to make it here once word had gone out that Voyager was on their way home. Right now, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Captain Sisko, Admiral Pairs, his son and new wife were gathered discussing the Maquis. 

“I don’t understand why it isn’t that simple,” Chakotay stated, trying to keep his temper. 

“Commander, I swear, I’ve done everything I can, and it’s only two days and you’ll all be officially pardoned. I’ve seen to it that no one needed to be taken into custody,” Admiral Paris was saying, not noticing the prideful look he was receiving from his son. 

“Starfleet red tape,” Chakotay said dryly. 

“I give you my word, Commander. This is just a technicality, and ‘I’ will see to it that all is as I have promised. Those of the former Maquis are equally responsible for the safe return of Voyager and my son…and daughter-in-law. I couldn’t let anyone, especially family,” he smiled at B’Elanna, “have old mistakes continued to be held over their heads. What is past is past,” he said, this time looking at his son. 

Seeing the touching moment building, “Thank you Admiral, I know you’ll do everything you can,” Chakotay said, then shook the man’s hand, and gave his polite excuses that he would pass the word on and moved away. He needed to be alone; he felt he was suffocating. He did as he said and passed on the information then headed away from the party at warp 9. He jumped into the nearest turbolift and picked a number out of the air, anywhere was better than here at the moment. The turbo started moving then stopped to pick up a passenger. The doors opened, and Chakotay’s eyes almost popped out of his head. //It couldn’t be!//

“Chakotay?” the lilt voice said with surprise uncertainty.

“Gem?”

“How?” they both said in unison. 

Then the tension was gone and they moved into each other’s arms and held on for dear life. Not caring if the lift was moving, or if anyone saw, they became oblivious to the world around them. 

“Oh heavens! I can’t believe you’re real!” Gem cried holding even tighter.

“Spirits! If this isn’t real, I still wouldn’t want to leave this place.” Chakotay said, then not letting go he moved back so he could see into the eyes of his soul. “I was dead without you,” he whispered.

“As was I without you,” Gem whispered back, tears falling down his face as he looked at the ones falling from his love’s. “I…I…how?”

“Shuttle, wormhole, thrown back, Voyager finally able to retrieve me, then later another wormhole, and now I’m here…you?”

Gem hugged the big man tight. “Transporter incident, took them a long time to track me down. They did…same way your ‘family’ found you. My uncle was Captain Sisko,” he smiled.

“Told you Kathryn wasn’t my wife,” he smiled back, feeling life flow through him again. 

“So, Commander Chakotay of the missing USS Voyager,” Gem grinned, kissing his love a gain. “How quaint,” he teased.

“And…. I still don’t know your last name? My family tribe no longer uses them, by the way.”

“Um…my name actually is Julian. Dr. Julian Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of DS9,” he smiled bashfully. 

“No wonder! You ‘are’ a doctor!” Chakotay smiled. Then he knew now was the moment he could bare all to his love. “I so much wanted to tell you everything, now I can. I love you Gem, and I want nothing more than to be with you.”

Julian didn’t bother correcting his love, he knew to some degree he would always be Gem to this man. “Oh, I want so much to be with you…but…” his eyes shifted down nervous.

Chakotay felt his heart skip. “But?”

“Computer halt lift,” he said with a deep remorseful sigh. “I too wanted to tell you everything, but there is one thing you need to know about me that could change your opinion of me, permanently.”

“I can’t imagine…”

“I know you can’t…but listen please.” Julian took a deep breath. //Trust or bust// “Remember how I used my sense of touch to do a lot of examinations, and you remarked one time on how I could do that, and be…right?” 

Chakotay just nodded.

“Well, now I can tell you why. I…well, when I was a child I was born with mental disabilities, and well…. My parents had me genetically altered…fixed as they put it. I’m…not natural.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he looked away, not able to chance what he might see. 

“Ah, Gem, jewel of my heart, that’s why you got so upset when I made all those naturalist comments, you thought…Oh, Gem that simply isn’t true. Your heart and spirit is the most natural and wonderful thing in the universe. Though I see pain in your eyes about it, if you were not who you are now, we’d not have met and I’d be void of my soul, my life.” Chakotay said gently, lifting the young man’s chin so their eyes could meet and he could see for himself that he was telling the truth. “I love you. Nothing is going to change that…especially this little bit of news,” he smiled.

“Really?”

“Really.” He leaned and kissed his love. “Peace, baby,” he smirked. 

“Make love not war.” Julian smiled.

“Groovy.” Chak chuckled. 

“Power to the People!” they shouted and laughed together and hugged knowing that they did have the power to be together after all and would be.


End file.
